The First Time I Ran
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Edward gets in trouble for going into town without permission, and he causes an accident. Carlisle finds out and promises to spank him when he gets home from work. But Edward runs away and hides instead. This is what happens when you run. A quick 2 shot.
1. I Ran Once

**Chapter 1**

**I Ran From Dad…Once**

_**A/N: I have often wondered what happened whenever I read a reference to NOT running whenever Carlisle was ready to punish you with a spanking. I saw a lot of references but no story. So I wrote one last night.**_

_**Warning: This story contains spankings of teenage vampire. If you don't like that sort of story, please don't read this one then. I have other stories out there that may appeal to you better. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, just my imagination.**_

"…And I want you in my study right now!" Carlisle said forcefully to a wide-eyed Emmett.

Emmett hung his head and answered, "Yes, Dad," and headed to the study to await his _discussion_ with our father who was pacing the floor trying to calm down before he headed upstairs.

"Honey, can we please leave?" asked Bella. "I really don't want to be here for this discussion with poor Emmett."

"Alright, let's go for a walk."

As we rounded the building we saw Emmett looking out the window at the forest longingly. Edward winced at his thoughts and then relaxed.

"What just happened?" Bella asked knowing I had picked up some of Emmett's thoughts.

"He was considering making a run for it. But his memory proved to be the greater deterrent so he chose to stay and take his punishment. It's always much better that way," I explained to her.

"Why? That's the second time I've heard references to not running from Carlisle when you get in trouble. How bad can he be?" Bella asked curiously. "Carlisle can be strict at times, but what's the deal?"

"Well, I can only tell you my story as to what happened. It would be up to Emmett to tell you his. Jasper has had the good sense to never run. He has Alice to warn him, plus his training in the military taught him to learn to take his punishment. But for me, I had to learn things the hard way."

"Uh oh, was my baby a naughty boy? Did his daddy have to correct some behaviors?" she asked me teasingly. Bella knew we were sometimes punished with spankings, so I figured I would just tell her my story.

There was this one time I ran away from a spanking. Carlisle told me I was going to get it because I had snuck into town to get some books without permission. I just figured I could run into town, get the books and be back before dad ever knew I had left. I was running so fast, however, I caused an accident and the buggy that hit me was cracked and everybody thought I was hurt. I skedaddled out of there before anyone realized who I was. Unfortunately, someone from the hospital was there and although he didn't know Carlisle was my father, he was describing the accident he witnessed to him and some other doctors and nurses and how the red headed kid just seemed to disappear so quickly, people were not sure if he was ever there.

It didn't take Carlisle but a moment to figure out what had happened. Carlisle took a break from the hospital to run home that night and check on me. He saw my torn clothes and my new book and put two and two together and I got, "You're getting a spanking when I get home in the morning so just be prepared, young man. You know better!"

I was mortified. I had already had one of his spankings before and I didn't like it nor did I want another one. I figured I would go hide out for a couple of days and let him cool off some and then when I got back he would be so happy to see me he would forget all about the idea of a spanking.

Bell was having trouble holding a straight face at my thoughtless logic.

Not such a good idea in hindsight. My father hunted me down when he got home. He was obviously a better tracker than I was and he found me in the old abandoned caves in no time. He then proceeded to spank my behind right there in the caves.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

I hollered and screamed so much, my voice was hoarse. My butt was on fire and my dad was upset that I had disobeyed him, caused a scene and I ran from him.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Carlisle, please! I'm sorry, Dad! Please, I won't do it again. I promise, Father. Please, Daddy.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

I just hung my head and cried my tearless sobs until I realized he had stopped. He allowed me up and I went for my after spanking hug.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I won't ever do that again," I said as I clung to him.

"Let's go home and get this over with," he said to me as we headed out of the cave.

I stopped walking, "Huh, we just did…I mean you just…Dad, you already…" I couldn't finish a thought.

"No, Son, this was a preliminary warm-up because you ran away from your punishment. That's what this spanking was for. You've got another one coming when we get home and that one will be bare."

I started backing away. Big mistake! "Nooooo! Dad, please. I learned my lesson," I pleaded as my father grabbed me by the upper arm and my ear and pulled me home for the second spanking waiting on me.

"I need to make sure you never run from me again, young man," Carlisle spoke sternly.

"I won't, Dad. I promise. Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

He would not let go of my ear. You would think as a vampire these little punishments would not be so effectively painful. They were, though. Hello, doctor for a father; got the anatomy thing down to a science, literally. The man could get his point across in no uncertain terms.

Before I knew it we were heading up the steps. I started to panic and he gave me some very insistent reminder slaps to my butt that propelled me up the stairs and into the house.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **

I yelped and ran to my room already crying for what was about to happen.

"Please, Dad, I swear it won't happen again. You know me, Dad. I can learn fast. You said so yourself, remember? I'm sorry I ran. It won't happen again…please. Don't spank me again."

I begged relentlessly, past embarrassment or shame. This man could spank and it hurt and I wouldn't be able to sit down the rest of the day as it was. Not that I needed to sit but it had become a habit I was developing whenever I read and I needed to be able to sit to play the piano. At this rate it would be two or three days before my butt would heal enough for me to sit comfortably.

"Edward, I want you in that corner; nose touching it. Don't move or say a word until I say so," he commanded me, brooking no argument at this point.

"Yes, Sir. Are you still going to spank me again?" I winced at how much I sounded like a five year old.

"Yes, I most certainly am," he replied truthfully. "You have one hour to contemplate what you've done wrong and to come up with a proper apology while you're there."

"NOOOOOOOO! I don't want another spanking." Then I tried to get really stupid and stand up to him. "You are NOT going to do that to me again." I moved to exit the room.

"BOY!" Carlisle's voice boomed. I froze.

I saw my fear reflected in his mind as he watched me quickly move back to my place in the corner. Whatever fit I was about to throw, that one word rocked me to my bones and I returned to face my punishment. A mad Carlisle and a spanking was not a good mix. He left for a while but I didn't dare move. If this was to be a test of wills, I had already lost and was about to pay for my willfulness again.

I silently prayed, but I knew it was not going to change his mind. I just wanted it to be quick since I had already had my backside blistered once today.

He returned later and sat on the end of my chaise lounge. "Come here, Edward," he asked quietly.

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful new beta, Dollybigmomma for helping me with correcting my errors.**

_Well, go ahead and review so we can get on with the story. Yeah, that's it. Hit that button … right there._


	2. Never Again

**Chapter 2**

**Never Again!**

_**A/N: I have often wondered what happened whenever I read a reference to NOT running whenever Carlisle was ready to punish you with a spanking. I saw a lot of references but no story. So I wrote one last night.**_

_**Warning: This story contains spankings of teenage vampire. If you don't like that sort of story, please don't read this one then. I have other stories out there that may appeal to you better. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, just my imagination.**_

He returned later and sat on the end of my chaise lounge. "Come here, Edward," he asked quietly.

I turned around slowly and faced my father, he was not as upset as he had been before, but I could see the determination in his whole demeanor. I was not going to get away with that little stunt of mine. I thought about how much it would have worried him for me to be missing for a couple of days. He would have been frantic. It would have torn him up inside. Yes, I deserved this spanking. I didn't want it, but I surely did deserve it. I hung my head in front of my father as I stood before him.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I mean it. I really am," I sobbed truly feeling my remorse now. My shoulders shook with my tearless sobs and Carlisle was there in a second. His arm was around me in a fierce bearlike hug that told me how scared I had made him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me?" I nodded my head and sniffled, too emotional to speak. "I couldn't take it if I lost you, Son." We held each other tightly, each pledging our love to the other silently but forcefully.

"Alright then, let's get this done," he said with decided resignation as he released me and returned to the chaise. "Edward, please remove your trousers and come here."

I was trembling as my fingers removed my pants and I stood in my long johns watching him watch me.

"Get over here, Edward. Please don't make me come for you again," he said with a pained look on his face that showed how much he did not want to do that again.

I slowly made my way over to him. My breath hitched at the thought of the upcoming spanking I was about to receive. When I was within his arms reach I stopped and waited to see what he wanted me to do next.

He gently grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over his knees. I tensed immediately and he rubbed small circles in my back to help calm me down. For some reason it worked. As I regulated my emotions and prepared for his spanks, he spoke to me softly.

"Edward, son, are you afraid of me?"

"No sir, not the way you're asking. It just hurts so badly. I didn't want to get another one," I whined.

"Do you understand why you're receiving this spanking?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, sir. Because I went to the bookstore without your permission and caused a scene and then I ran away from my punishment. I disappointed you, Carlisle, and for that I'm so sorry. I want you to be able to trust me and I'm afraid I've ruined that now. I'm so sorry," I started sobbing again at the thought.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. You haven't ruined anything with me," he assured me vehemently. "Yes, you disappointed me, but once this spanking is over you'll be forgiven. Are you ready?" he asked ready to get this over with as much as I was.

I nodded my head, as I braced myself for what was about to happen again. Then he undid the flap to my long johns and I tensed up waiting for the first strikes to come. He did not make me wait long. However, he did not hold back anything considering he had already spanked me once today. No, this was just as bad; worse because I was still sore from the first one, and now my backside was bare.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Ohhhhhhhh, Carlisle! Oh! Owwwwww! It hurts, Dad! Oh, please, aaaahhhhhhhh!"

"I know, Son. That's what happens when you get a spanking. It hurts." He continued on for several longs minutes of ruthless pounding on my bottom. The message was becoming clearer and clearer.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

I was crying and sobbing and screaming in pain at the barrage of spanks landing on my bare bottom. I would never forget this spanking as long as I existed no matter what. I felt like this had been going on for hours, the pain was so great.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Dad! Aaahhhhhhhh! Owwwwww! Please, Sir, please stop!" I begged.

Then he raised his knee to expose my untouched sit spots and proceeded to put in the final blows to seal home his chastisement. I would not be sitting down for a while.

"I'm not done, Edward. I hope you understand what I've been saying to you. We are almost finished here."

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Yessir! Yessir! Yessir! I understand, dad! Pleeeeaase!" I cried out loud. There was no holding back. This part was the worst. My behind was already sore and he was not feeling sorry for that at all.

"Do I need to go over the rules again with you son, or why we have them?" he asked as he rained down smack after smack on my well beaten behind.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"No, Sir! Aaahhhhhhhh, I understand them, Dad! I dooooooo! I'm sorry," I cried piteously.

"And I don't ever want to come home and find that you've run away from me again, is that clear?"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Yeeessssssss! OH, DAD! Yes, I understand! Please, Daddy, I'm so sorry! Please stop…I'm sor…" I couldn't go on.

I just sobbed continuously as he finished up my spanking. I knew it wasn't possible but I imagined my butt was as red as a pomegranate and probably just as tender right now. Carlisle was shushing me quietly and rubbing soothing circles trying to get me to calm down as I cried and sobbed as loudly as I could. I was so upset with myself; I had trouble letting it go. He replaced the flap on my long johns and I yelped at the rough contact of the material.

He stood us both up and retrieved my trousers and helped me back into them. Then he sat back down and pulled me into his lap, careful of my well spanked bottom, and held and rocked me until I finally settled down. I clung to him tightly, refusing to let him go just yet, still sniffling and shaking with silent sobs. I was a little boy who needed his daddy and nothing else mattered. But that was fine with Carlisle, according to his own thoughts, because he needed to hold me to ask for my forgiveness for having to punish me so hard. He was afraid I would hate him now.

"No, Dad, it was my fault and you wouldn't have had to do it if I had done what I was supposed to. I don't hate you, Dad. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I promise," I explained. I heard his thoughts before he spoke them. They were the same.

"I love you, too, baby boy. Nothing can ever change that; nothing. As long as we exist, you will always have my undying love."

I nodded, overwhelmed by this powerful declaration of love and commitment between us. I snuggled into my father's arms and just lay there as I rested my brain for a while. It was the closest thing vampires could get to sleep and it served to help me gather myself together.

When I looked up into his golden orbs, I noticed they had darkened somewhat. I suggested we head into the forest for a quick hunt before he headed back to work at the hospital this evening.

"Good idea, Edward, I think we could both use a hunt. Let's go, Son."

"Okay, Dad. And Dad, I promise you I will be on my best behavior from now on," I declared sincerely.

This was definitely the worse spanking I had ever received from my dad and I never wanted it to be repeated. It's a good thing vampires have great memories. I was sure this was the last time I would ever be in this situation again.

He smirked knowingly at me, "All I can ask is that you try thinking before you act, if at all possible. Okay?"

I just nodded; wondering if he knew something I didn't.

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta, Dollybigmomma for helping me with correcting my errors.**

_Well, go ahead and review and tell me how you liked the story. Yeah, that's it. Hit that button … right there._


End file.
